Jashin's Love
by foxgirl123
Summary: I'm bad at summery's just R&R unless it's a bad comment saying stupid stuff. rated T for Hidan's mouth


"Hurry up Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled as Hidan finished another one of his ritual's. "Shut the fuck up I'm coming danmit" Hidan yelled running over to Kakuzu. As they walked back with the body that Kakuzu held Hidan started thinking. "All he does is scream and yell at me. For fucking once couldn't he just be nice" he thought as they soon gave the body away and Kakuzu got his money. "And money. That's all he thinks about" Hidan thought.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan as they walked back to base. "He's acting strange. He hasn't complained once and it looks like he's....upset?? No Hidan is never upset" he thought. 'Hey what's wrong with you?" Kakuzu asked looking at Hidan. "What? Nothing fucker just shut up and leave me the hell alone" Hidan replied back and Kakuzu sighed.

~back at base~

Kakuzu was sitting in the living room counting his money while Hidan was in their room upset. "Why, why can't just for once he be nice? Danmit why did I have to fall in love with a fucking jackass? Don't I deserve love for once?" he asked himself and layed down on his bed. "Hidan..." a voice called and Hidan shot up looking around. "Who the fuck is there?!?" he said grabbing his scythe. "Calm down" the voice said and Hidan looked and saw a man standing there. He had spiky brown hair, black eyes, wore weird clothing and was wearing the Jashin symbol. "J-Jashin-sama?" Hidan said as his violet eyes widened.

The man nodded. "What's wrong Hidan?' Jashin asked him and Hidan looked down. "For once I would like to be loved but the person I love will never love me back" he said sadly. "Would you like to come to a place were people would love you and be just like you" Jashin said and Hidan's eyes widened again

~with Kakuzu~

Kakuzu sighed as he counted his money. He couldn't get that image of Hidan looking sad out of his head. "Danmit I did I do that again?" he thought. Kakuzu hated making Hidan sad because in truth he was in love with the foul mouth Jashin lover but he never would tell him that. "I should go say sorry" Kakuzu mumbled as he stuck his money in his pocket, got up, and walked to their room.

As he got to the room he heard talking and quietly opened the door. Kakuzu's Christmas colored eyes widened from the scene. There was Hidan holding a man's hand and was walking into a big stream of light. "Come on Hidan lets go to a place were you will be loved by everyone" the man said. "Yes Jashin-sama" Hidan said smiling.

All of a sudden Hidan felt something wrap around his other arm. His head whipped around and saw they were threads. "K-Kakuzu!?!" Hidan said as he saw Kakuzu in the door way and keeping the threads on Hidan's arm. "What the fuck are you doing?! let go of me danmit!" Hidan yelled. "No I'm not gonna lose you, even if this guy really is "Jashin" Kakuzu said and Hidan and Jashin looked at him.

"Why do you care about Hidan?" Jashin asked him as he tried to pull Hidan's other arm but Hidan couldn't move. "Because I do care for him. I've never shown it because I thought Hidan hated me. But I'm not gonna let him leave" Kakuzu said with determind eyes. "Kakuzu" Hidan said looking at him. "H-he cares for me, and he doesn't want me to leave" Hidan thought. All of a sudden Hidan felt Jashin let go of his arm and he was pulled straight to Kakuzu who almost fell in the surprise pull.

"J-Jashin-sama???" Hidan said confused looking at him. "I wanted to take Hidan so he could be happy and loved. But it seems someone already does love him." Jashin said with a small smile and Hidan looked at Kakuzu. Kakuzu nodded at Jashin. "Goodbye you two. And yes Hidan before you ask, I do approve" Jashin said and laughed some when Hidan blushed. The two watched as Jashin disappeared into the light and Hidan looked up at Kakuzu.

"D-do you really care about me?" he asked him. Hidan thought that maybe Kakuzu only said that so he wouldn't have to get a new partner or something. Kakuzu looked at Hidan and nodded as he pulled off his mask. "I do care for you. In truth....I love you Hidan" Kakuzu said and kissed Hidan. Hidan's purple eyes widened but soon closed as he melted into the kiss.

A few moments later the pulled apart to breathe. Hidan looked at him smiling. "I love you to".


End file.
